


When it Rains...

by TGITFangirl (SilverMillennium_QueenNeptune)



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMillennium_QueenNeptune/pseuds/TGITFangirl
Summary: Andrea Herrera ponders over everything she's been through lately, especially the fact that Jack Gibson has lost his chance with her. Oh well, like the saying goes "When it rains, it pours..."
Relationships: Andy Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Jack Gibson/Andy Herrera, Maya Bishop/Jack Gibson, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 5
Collections: Spring Has Sprung with April Showers and Camp NaNoWriMo at the AO3 Haven 2020





	When it Rains...

Andrea Herrera had never expected her life to change so much in the span of a few short months. She’d spent most of her life hanging on to her job, looking after her father. Pruitt Herrera was a handful, but he was all Andy had left, and she did not want to risk losing him. She had already lost enough. It had not been that long since her sour-sweet first love, Ryan Tanner, had died in a tragic accident while they were both off-duty. She still marveled at the fact that the child in the next apartment had gotten their hands on a firearm so easily. With one accidental discharge, Ryan had been knocked to the floor, bleeding in Andy’s arms. She had no way to stop it.

She had only just come to terms with the fact that she and Ryan were not meant to be. They had tried to make it work, but they knew that friendship was a better option. Ryan hadn’t known what he wanted then, had not wanted to use her the way that others had. . . The way that Jack had. Sure, Andy’s co-worker Jack was always a flirt, always paying attention to her or willing to be there when she needed something a little different.

But Jack was not the man she loved. He could never be. He might have loved her, but that love had its place. She had chosen Ryan, and then she had lost him. Jack had shown her time and time again that he could not be the man she needed him to be. He wasn’t strong enough. She had constantly fought with him, watched him come close to death a few times too many in the blazes they fought together at 19. It would never work, and for her to believe it would was insane.

Then, there was the kicker, the reason Andy knew that Jack was not the one for her, and could never be. Although she’d never expected their initial relationship to become exclusive, Jack had shown her that he was not capable of staying loyal. The kicker had come when he decided to sleep with her best friend. Andy couldn’t say that it came out of the blue. Jack and Maya had hated each other for a long time, and though Maya preferred women, it was easy to see how she might fall victim to Jack’s charms. That was exactly how it happened. Maya and Jack had formed a bond, and just like that, Andy had lost her place in Jack’s heart.

Andy didn’t mind, couldn’t blame him. Jack had more damage than he let anybody know. It was why she couldn’t be with him, why she hoped to God Maya would be smart enough not to stay with him. She knew it wouldn’t last. After all, Maya preferred women, and there was that doctor at Grey Sloan she had her eye on, what was the woman’s name— Katrina, no. Carina, wasn’t it?

Andy wanted to let him go, but Jack wouldn’t let it happen. He would stand in the rain begging her, pleading with her not to marry Sullivan, because Sullivan didn’t love her. Sullivan couldn’t love her the way Jack could. Yet he hadn’t known about the wedding, hadn’t objected because she hadn’t given him the chance. Andy smiled to herself. The rain was starting now, falling softly. It made her think about everything she had been through. But instead of panicking, she got her umbrella.

_Oh well. Sometimes when it rains, it pours. And if you aren’t prepared, that’s on you._


End file.
